gameofthronesfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Vinter er Kommer
Denne artikel handler om episoden, for mottoet se Vinter er Kommer (mottoet). Vinter er Kommer er den første episode af den første sæson af Game of Thrones, forud kun af en unaired pilot episode. Det første blev sendt den 17. april 2011. En 15-minutters preview af den første episode blev vist den 3. april 2011. episoden blev skrevet af executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss og instrueret af Tim Van Patten. Grund Kong Robert Baratheon majestætisk ankommer i Winterfell, hjemsted for sin gamle og betroede ven, Eddard Stark, Warden af Nord, med en vigtig tilbud. På østlige kontinent, de landflygtige Prinsesse Daenerys Targaryen gifter Khal Drogo, en krigsherre af Dothraki med titusindvis af krigere på hans kommando. Hendes bror, Viserys, hjerteløst planer om at vinde Drogo troskab med ægteskabet, så han kan vende hjem til Westeros og genvinde den Iron Throne, som blev beslaglagt af kraft fra hans far af Robert. I de frosne jord, ud over Wall, den wildlings er på farten til alarmen af Night Watch. Men noget andet er omrøring endnu længere mod nord. Oversight Udenfor det væggen Tre rangers af Night Watch: Ser Waymar Royce, Will og Gared fravige the Wall for at undersøge rapporter om wildlings i Haunted Forest, som ligger nord. Will, den bedste spejder i gruppen, opdager en række Wildling lig fjernet derfra og arrangeret i en mærkelig, rituelt mode på jorden. Han finder også en død Wildling pige fastgjort til et træ. Han rapporterer tilbage til de andre. Ser Waymar tilsidesætter den ældre Gared råd, at de vender tilbage til Castle Black for at rapportere dette til sine overordnede og i stedet insisterer på at se ligene for sig selv, for at afgøre, hvad der dræbte dem. Når de når stedet, har de organer forsvundet. Vil spejdere rundt efter spor, men Gared finder en blodig stykke tøj begravet under sneen. Yderligere undersøgelser er indskrænket, når en høj, menneskelignende figur med glødende blå øjne, en Hvid Walker, ankommer og dræber Ser Waymar med lethed. Gared forsøger at flygte, men bliver fanget og dræbt. Will, i ekstrem rædsel, ser den døde Wildling pige fra tidligere nu gå med blå øjne, og også vidner Gared død, med den hvide Walker kastede hans afhuggede hoved behag fødder. I de syv kongeriger Nogen tid senere, har Will flygtede syd for Wall i terror, i stedet vende tilbage til advare Slot Black i Det Hvide Walker trussel. Han er pågrebet af forridere loyale over for House Stark, udbruddet af Nord, og er taget til Lord Eddard Stark. Lord Eddard, i gården ser Bran på bueskydning træning, dekreterer at som en desertør fra Watch, Will er en Oathbreaker og skal dø. Will accepterer sin skæbne, men fortæller Eddard om Walkers først og anmoder om, at ordet blive sendt tilbage til sin mor. Eddard udfører henrettelsen selv, ved hjælp af den fædrene Valyrian klinge af deres hus, Ice. To af Eddard s trueborn sønner, 17-årige Robb og 10-årige Bran, ledsage ham til henrettelse sammen med sin uægte søn Jon Sne og hans menighed, Theon Greyjoy. Unge Bran vidner en henrettelse for første gang uden at blinke, tjener ros fra Jon. Eddard forklarer Bran, at grunden blev han til at udføre Will var fordi den mand, der passerer sætning bør svinge sværdet. Når Bran spørger sin far om Wills snak om White Walkers, Eddard afviser det som en galning s ramblings, insisterer på, at de Walkers er gået i århundreder. Partiet sætter sig for at vende tilbage til Winterfell. På vej tilbage til slottet, partiet finder en hjort død i vejen, delvist indvolde. Leder du efter hvad dræbt det, de finder en døde kvindelige direwolf, dræbt med en hjort hjortetak stykke brækket af i hendes hals. Hunnen døde efter fødslen, og hendes fem unger stimle sammen ved liget for varme. Theon fortaler dræbe unger, men Jon Sne overbeviser sin far, at dette er et varsel: Den direwolf er symbolet på House Stark, og Eddard har fem trueborn børn. Med Bran kigge på bønligt, Eddard accepterer, at hans børn skulle have hvalpe, men kun hvis de selv hæve dem uden hjælp fra tjenerne. Ligesom partiet forlader, Jon finder en sjette hvalp, en albino runt i kuldet. Theon hånligt påpeger, at dette ene tilhører Jon. I Kongens Landing, hovedstaden i den Syv Kingdoms, klokkerne ringer ud for at fejre død Lord Jon Arryn, den Hand of the King. Som Silent Sisters forberede hans krop til begravelse, dronning Cersei Lannister ser på. Hun er bekymret for, at Jon opdaget noget han ikke skulle have, og kan have fortalt nogen. Hun bekender sin frygt til sin tvillingebror, Ser Jaime Lannister i Kingsguard, men han fortæller hende ikke at bekymre sig, for hvis kongen kendte sandheden, de havde allerede være død. Hun fortæller ham, at han skulle være den nye Konges Hånd, men han vil ikke have jobbet. Han mener, at det for meget arbejde. Cersei beskylder ham for at tage noget alvorligt. En raven bærer nyheden om Jon Arryn død til Winterfell, hvor Lady Catelyn Stark oplyser Eddard. Han er især ramt, fordi Arryn tjente som en far-figur til ham, da han blev fremmet ved Eyrie. Hun fortæller ham også, at King Robert Baratheon og meget af det kongelige hof forlystelser for Winterfell. Eddard indser, at kong Robert betyder at navngive ham som Hand at erstatte Jon Arryn. Han funderer nægte, føler hans plads er på Winterfell. I løbet af de næste par uger Stark børn vokser bruges til deres hastigt voksende direwolves: Robb navne hans Grey Wind, Sansa opkald hendes Lady og Arya navne hendes Nymeria efter en stor kriger-dronning. Jon navne hans Ghost, for hans hvide farve og uhyggelig stilhed. Bran kalder sin Summer og seks-årige Rickon navne hans ulv Shaggydog. Bran mor fanger ham klatring på hustagene af slottet, ligesom den kongelige part kommer til syne. Han lover at stoppe, men hans mor ved, at han lyver. Winterfell forbereder for gæster. Catelyn Stark ønsker at sikre, at Tyrion Lannister, en stor læser, har nok lys, og de unge mænd i huset bliver striglet, da de sladrer om dronningen, en efter sigende stor skønhed. . Alle Winterfell samler i gården som de kongelige fest tilgange. Arya er sent og irriterer Sansa ved ikke at være tavs og respektfuld, når de ankommer. King Robert rider i med sine riddere, mens dronning Cersei er i et stort styrehus. Lord Eddard præsenterer sin husstand til King Robert. Eddard og Robert hilser på hinanden varmt, og derefter Robert kræver at se de krypter og vise sin respekt til Eddard afdøde søster, Lyanna, til stor Dronning Cersei utålmodighed. Efter Robert og Eddard afgår, Cersei sender Jaime at finde deres yngre bror Tyrion, som er en dværg. "The Imp" har fundet vej til bordel i byen uden Winterfell, hvor han nyder opmærksomhed fra en prostitueret med navnet Ros. Jaime fortæller Tyrion, en mand med begrænset højde, men med enorme appetit, at han vil være behov for på Højtiden den aften. Jaime har ansat yderligere tre prostituerede for Tyrion, at skynde tingene sammen. I krypter Robert tilbyder op hans bønner ved graven af Lyanna Stark, Eddard lillesøster, hvem Robert blev forlovet med før hun blev kidnappet af Prince Rhaegar Targaryen og døde kort efter at være blevet reddet. Han fortæller Eddard, at han i sine drømme dræber Rhaegar hver aften på ny. Eddard minder ham om, at House Targaryen blev ødelagt, men Robert svarer: ". Ikke dem alle" Robert formelt tilbyder Eddard rolle Hand, og Eddard beder om tid til at overveje. Robert er enig, men tilbyder et sødestof: hånd sin søn, Joffrey, i ægteskab med Eddard datter, Sansa. En stor fest holdes, og Cersei og Catelyn udveksle hjertelige ord. Cersei virker mere imponeret af Sansa, tænker, at hun vil være et stort hit ved hoffet. Uden for festen, Jon Sne arbejder på sit sværd praksis, vred, at Catelyn troede det ville være uhensigtsmæssigt at en satan bør deltage. Hans onkel Benjen Stark, First Ranger af Night Watch, ankommer for at deltage i festen, og Jon beder ham om at tage ham tilbage til Wall med ham. Benjen indvilliger i at overveje det. Tyrion Lannister ankommer derefter, og taler til Jon, hvilket tyder på, at han er for pricklish og hurtige til at tage handling, når hans illegitimitet påpeges. Han bør tage fornærmelse og bære det som rustning, så ingen kan skade ham med det. Da Jon vredt spørger Tyrion, hvad han ved om det, Tyrion svarer, at "alle dværge er bastarder i deres fars øjne." Eddard og Catelyn modtage et brev i nat, leveret til Maester Luwin af en budbringer fra den Eyrie. Brevet er fra Catelyn søster, Lady Lysa Arryn, enke efter Jon Arryn. I brevet, Lysa siger, at Jon Arryn blev myrdet af de Lannisters og at de planlægger at konspirere mod kong Robert. Luwin råder at Eddard bør acceptere Robert tilbud om at være Hand, så han kan undersøge sandheden af sagen og beskytte kongen. Eddard, mens han foretrækker at bo på Winterfell, er enig med Luwin og accepterer tilbuddet. Næste morgen Eddard og Robert går på jagt, forlader slottet stort set tom. Bran hengiver sig nogle klatring, men, mens klatring en brækket tårn, han hører nogen Hulkende. Han jævnaldrende gennem et vindue og finder dronningen og hendes bror engageret i en seksuel handling. Cersei blev ham og advarer Jaime, der griber Bran. Jaime ser ud af vinduet for at sikre ingen andre ser, og kun ser sommer. Han vender sig til Bran og spørger, hvor gammel han er. Når Bran svar "ti," Jaime bemærker med et suk: "De ting, jeg gør for kærlighed." Med det, han skubber Bran ud af vinduet. Tværs af den smalle Hav I Gratis By af Pentos, på tværs af Narrow Sea, Viserys og Daenerys Targaryen nyde gæstfrihed af Magister Illyrio Mopatis. Viserys har arrangeret at gifte sin søster Daenerys (også kaldet "Dany") til Khal Drogo, krigsherren af en Dothraki khalasar af fyrretusinde krigere. Til gengæld vil Drogo giver Viserys hæren han har brug for at genvinde den Iron Throne. Viserys forbereder Daenerys for at opfylde Khal. Han fortæller hende, hvad en smuk ung kvinde, hun er blevet til, og glider hendes kjole og kæler hendes bryst. Hun er stille og kigger væk, som om at lade som det ikke sker. Hun træder ind i et varmt bad, der netop er blevet hældt. Dette i høj grad bekymrer hendes tjenestepige, der mener, vandet vil skolde hende. Men Daenerys synes ikke at lægge mærke til det og synes at være uskadt. og godkender Daenerys.]] Illyrio og Viserys diskutere søgen efter at sejle tilbage til Westoros, og Viserys inquirers når brylluppet vil finde sted. Daenerys er ikke tilfreds med arrangementet, og blurts ud, at hun ikke ønsker at gifte sig Drogo. Viserys insisterer på, at hun vil, fordi gengæld Drogo vil give ham hæren han har brug for at generobre deres fars trone fra Robert Baratheon. Viserys tilføjer, at han ville lade hende blive voldtaget af alle fyrretusinde af Drogo mænd og deres heste, hvis det betød at få sin trone tilbage. En kort tid senere, Drogo ankommer til Illyrio bo. Efter at have taget et blik på Daenerys, Drogo rides væk uden at skulle afmontere af hesten. Viserys er bekymret, men Illyrio forsikrer ham, at hvis han ikke godkender Daenerys, ville de have kendt. Senere Daenerys gifter Khal Drogo og en stor fest afholdes. Flere mennesker dør i improviserede dueller, som Illyrio siger, er et godt tegn: en Dothraki bryllup uden mindst tre dødsfald betragtes som en kedelig affære. Bruden og gommen får mange gaver, men for Dany, to er særlig interessant. Den første er en kasse med tre smukke sten. Ifølge Illyrio, disse er dragon æg fra Shadow Lands uden Asshai, der har slået til sten med tidens gang. Dany synes at føle en vis forbindelse med æggene, men børster det ud for tiden. Den anden er et udvalg af bøger, som indeholder historier og sange fra de syv kongeriger, givet af Ser Jorah Mormont, en landsforvist ridder af House Mormont. Ser Jorah sværger troskab til Viserys som konge og tilbyder ham sin støtte og rådgivning, som er accepteret. For hans gave, Drogo giver Daenerys en smuk hvid hingst. Viserys beder sin søster til at gøre Drogo glad. Drogo og Daenerys ride ned til kysten og fuldbyrde deres ægteskab på stranden ved solnedgang. Daenerys er synligt forstyrret og rædselsslagen. Recap :Hoved: Vinter er Kommer recap En detaljeret resumé af episoden scene for scene. Optrædener :Hoved: Vinter er Kommer/Appearances Først *Will *Ser Waymar Royce *Gared *Wildling girl *White Walker 1 *White Walker 2 *Bran Stark *Jon Snow *Robb Stark *Lady Catelyn Stark *Lord Eddard Stark *Rickon Stark *Sansa Stark *Septa Mordane *Arya Stark *Jeyne Poole *Ser Rodrik Cassel *Jory Cassel *Theon Greyjoy *Ser Jaime Lannister *Queen Cersei Lannister *Maester Luwin *Tommy *Prince Joffrey Baratheon *Sandor Clegane *Hodor *Mikken *King Robert Baratheon *Prince Tommen Baratheon *Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Tyrion Lannister *Ros *Princess Daenerys Targaryen *Prince Viserys Targaryen *Pentoshi servant *Magister Illyrio Mopatis *Khal Drogo *Qotho *Benjen Stark *Ser Jorah Mormont *Mago Dødsfald *Ser Waymar Royce *Gared *Will *Lord Jon Arryn de:Der Winter naht (Episode) fr:L'hiver vient uk:Зима близько